More then meets the eye
by Autobotlover56
Summary: Ratchet had a sparkling during the war but had to give it up. when its the birthday of that sparkling what does Ratchet do? Read and find out! sorry bad summery


Ratchet was in his med-bay deep in thought as he remembered the day his sparkling was born. . .  
Flashbacks.  
Moonracer was on the berth yelling out in pain.  
"Come on Moon! Just one more push!" Ratchet yelled. And soon Ratchet was holding his first Sparkling.

The infant was the size of his servo, tiny, but beautiful. His metal frame was mostly blue in inheriting his carrier's looks. "He's beautiful, Moony.."

Moonracer smiled.  
"Let me hold him." She said. Ratchet smiled and placed the sparkling in her arms.

The little one, once confortable, cooed up at his carrier. He raised his tiny servos and touched the femme's face, subconsciously memorizing it deep inside his processor. Moonrace smiled at her son before handing him back to Ratchet for his turn to hold him.

Ratchet held the sparkling close and a name popped into his processer. Glyph.  
"Glyph. My little Glyph." Ratchet cooed.

He looked down at Moon racer for her approval. The femme smiled at his unspoken question. "I like it. Our little Glyph."

Ratchet smiled and gently kissed Glyph's helm then Moonracers lips.

End of Flashback.

Ratchet sighed. He missed his sparkling. After Moon Racer died in the war, it had been the two of them. Little Glyph was only a few months old in human time. Ratchet never wanted to give up his only son, but with the war getting worse and the production of sparklings becoming scarce, he had no choice. It was for the best that Glyph found a new home, one where he wouldn't have to be part of the war.

"Mornin' Ratchet!" Raf greeted as he entered the room.

Ratchet turned to see the smallest of there human friends.  
"Morning Rafael." Ratchet greeted. Ratchet had grown to like Rafael and teach him some Cybertronian. He actually enjoyed spending time with him.

'Funny,' he mused. 'Glyph would have been around the same age as Raf...'

"Hey Ratchet can you teach me some more about Cybertron?" Raf asked with a puupy eye look.

The medic quickly snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Of course, Rafael. But didn't we go over it yesterday?"

"Yeah. But. . . I wanna learn more!" Raf came up with an excuse.

Ratchet had a very strange feeling about this. Why did Raf suddenly want to learn more? It wasn't like the boy was unfamiliar with Cybertronian language, he was a very fast learner and understood the concept very well. There wasn't going to be that much more to teach him. But since Raf could be persistent, Ratchet decided to go ahead and give it a go.

"Alright, come on." Ratchet said and helped him onto a berth.  
"Thanks Ratchet!" Raf said with a big smile.

Ratchet rolled his optics, then grabbed a near by data pad. "Now, you already know the alphabet, I'm sure. So we'll start working on a few sentences and go from there."

"Okay."

"You're doing very well, Raf," Ratchet praised. The human was writing Cybertronian as if it where his second language. "It's weird," Raf said. "I have always struggled with English, but this is so much easier."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "You struggled with English?"

Raf nodded.  
"Yeah, it took me a while to get it right when I was younger." He explained.

Ratchet nodded, trying to ignore he curiosity bubbling in his tank. After Raf had written a full page in Cybertronian he gave it to Ratchet.

The medic smiled at Raf's work. The boy did have a gift. Not only could he understand Cybertronian vocally, but he could also read it. It was almost as if Raf was...

Ratchet stopped his thoughts. There was no way that was possible. Raf was a human. A human with a special gift. There was just no way Raf was Cybertronian. There just couldn't be. Right? "Rafael, how are you able to understand Bumblebee?" It was out of the blue and caught the human child by surprise.

"Um I donno, it was like he was speaking English." Raf shrugged. "Why?"

"I'm just curious." Ratchet said. It made little sense to him why the boy understood the scout, recently turned warrior. After all, Raf was a human and all the other humans couldn't understand him. So how could Raf? Did he have a mutation in his brain? Not likely. But after staying on Earth for some time, the medic had grown use to seeing the impossible, become very possible.

Raf was curious as to why Ratchet asked that question but didn't push it. Cause it could just be curiosity. Raf shruged it didnt matter.

"Why don't we change the subject," Ratchet suggested. The awkward silence was killing him. "Why don't you write a paragraph on your life."

"I thought you don't like hearing about human life, Ratchet."

Ouch. That hurt. It wasn't like he didn't like humans, per-say. But Ratchet had better things to do than focus on a being who's life span was a fraction of his. Besides, he was a bit curious about Raf's past. The youngest human often kept to himself and didn't normally speak about his family unless it was with Bumblebee and on the rare occasion him.

Ratchet sighed. Raf frowned and took another price of paper out and started writing

As he watched Raf hard at work, Ratchet's mind replayed the memory of how he met his sparkmate, Moonracer.

Flashback...  
Ratchet was in his med-bay working on a datapad when the door opened. Optimus and Cliffjumper came insupporting a femme who was in deep staces.

Her frame was teal with dove gray thighs, midsection and calf areas. Certain areas were damaged with bullet holes leaking energon; in other words the femme had been in a nasty battle.

"Lie her down!" Ratchet ordered and arranged his equipment. He already knew this was going to be a two person job, and Red Alert was helping Prowl. "Optimus, hand me that torch. Cliffjumper, keep her stabilize!"

The others did as told while staying out of his way. After what felt like an eternity Ratchet had her stabilized. He set his tools down with a sigh.  
"Now, somebot mind telling me who this femme is?" He asked.

"Her name is Moon Racer." Optimus answered. "She's a sniper and was caught in an explosion set by the Decepticons. I believe she's like to be functioning."

"More than lucky, Optimus." Ratchet said. "Its a miracle that she's only attained this much damage."

"So, she'll be okay?" Cliffjumper asked as he looked at the prone figure.

"Yes. Of course, after some physical therapy and a few check ups."

Optimus laid a hand on Ratchet's shoulder, "Thank you, old friend." The medic shrugged his hand off, "Don't thank me yet. This femme still has a long way to go."

Optimus nodded.  
"Come, Cliffjumper there is still work to do." Optimus said. He and Cliff walked out leaving the CMO with the femme.

That was the spark that had ignited the flame. Moon Racer had regain consciousness and was under the care of Ratchet. Of course, the medic was still grumpy and would scowl her for her choices in battle. But unlike the other bots who would either defend their actions or just remain silent. Moon Racer actually took his advice and apologized to him. That was the first. She didn't' even come up with an excuse to her decisions. She understood his hidden concern.

During her time with Ratchet, the two got closer. It was to the point that Ratchet, though he was ashamed of it, wished that Moon Racer would stay in the med bay with him.

As it turned out the femme was thinking the same thing. She often came back complaining about minor discomforts. Ratchet, who would usually become annoyed at this, simply helped the femme with her 'injuries.' The two continued this until Ratchet had the courage to court her in public; much to their leader's surprise and happiness.

End of flashback  
"Ratchet? You okay?" Raf asked looking concerned.

The medic flinched, suddenly realizing he was still talking to Raf. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Uhh I'm done." Raf says slowly holding up the piece of paper.

Ratchet took it and quickly read over the page. Raf's handwriting was a little sloppy, but could still pass as legitimate Cybertronian.

Raf watched Ratchet closely not sure what Ratchet had been thinking about. Raf shrugged it was most Lilly not his concern. But he still worried for his teacher and friend.

Ratchet nodded his approval and handed the paper back to his pupil. "I didn't know you were adopted."

The boy winced. It was obviously a sore subject. Ratchet could feel his guilt rising, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Raf quickly said. "It's not your fault. I just found out a couple of weeks ago, after Optimus... well. You know." Ratchet nodded, keeping his face straight. That was also a sore subject.

After that Raf went to work on a project for school leaving Ratchet to his thoughts.

Was it just a coincident? Raf being adopted. Yes. It had to be.

And yet, he couldn't shake the nagging voice in the back of his mind, telling him there was something more to this. The way Raf acts, was on thing. He did have patience, but lately would snap at Miko if she bothered him by making the same noises he did when someone disturbed his concentration. Another coincident?

Ratchet wasn't sure anymore.

Soon the kids had to go home leaving the base empty except Ratchet. He was working on something when an idea poped into his processer. A blood test!

Yes. That would be perfect. If he took a sample of Raf's blood, he could try and detect if it contained any CNA! That would not only prove his theory, but also explain why the boy could understand Bumblebee. Brilliant. If Ratchet wasn't a self respecting mech, he would have given himself a pat on the back.

The next day Ratchet asked Raf to come into med-bay to help with a project.  
"So whats the project Ratchet?" He asked.

The medic smiled, "I simply want to test out a theory. Would you mind taking a seat." He asked, gesturing to the gurney near by.

"Sure." Raf shrugged and sat down.

Ratchet gathered his supplies, "Ms. Darby should be here shortly."

Raf grew confused, "Is she helping?"

"Yes," the medic nodded. "Considering I'm far larger than you, Raf. I'm unable to perform the experiment without causing you discomfort or harm."

"Oh," the boy breathed. A strange feeling pooled into his stomach. "I-I guess that's okay. Will it hurt?"

"It's a simple blood test and no, it shouldn't be worse than a tiny pinch. Are you okay with that, Raf?" He didn't want to scare the boy.

"Yeah, okay." Raf agreed nervously. Soon Mrs. Darby arrived.

With Ratchet's guidance, she drew some blood and placed it into a machine that would break it down and compare it to Ratchet's sample. "So what is your experiment, Ratchet?" The medic visibly flinched at the question.

"Uhh, you'll find out when its complete." Ratchet said.

Raf raised his eye brow. Did Ratchet hesitate? He had known the medic for a while and only known Ratchet to stutter when something important or dangerous came up. Something was definitely up.

"Uh okay, let me know when its done." Raf said hesitantly. He and June left med-bay.

Ratchet watched as the two humans left before his attention refocused on the machine, it's beeps signalling it was done. The medic felt his optics widen at the results:

52% CNA

52% CNA: Matched.

"It can't be..."

Ratchet's processer started to run a mile a minute. Raf is Glyph? Ratchet wanted to pick up his sparking and hold him, but what of Raf's family? Ratchet sighed.

Was this a cruel joke from Primus? Forcing Ratchet to give up his sparkling and then dangle his son in front of him, yet keep him out of reach.

"Thanks a lot Primus." Ratchet grumbled. He would have to find a way to tell him somehow. . . Right?

That was another thing Ratchet wasn't sure about. Telling Glyph-er Raf, he was his father. How would that turn out? Would Raf except him or be angry?

Raf did have a family that he's know almost all his life. And Ratchet was an alien to Raf

How could he convince him? Would Raf even want to know?

As far as he could tell, Raf was going through a rough time. Discovering he was adopted was probably difficult and if Ratchet were to just tell him out of the blue that he was an alien too and was his son, then Raf probably wouldn't take it well.

Ratchet sighed heavily and dragged his servo down his face. if he would tell him he would have to wait for the right time.

He hoped Raf would be ready. He played to have his son home. If only Mooney were here. She would know what to do. Sadly, he mate had long past away during the war, leaving Ratchet to look after their Sparkling. He would have kept his son, but as the war progressed he realized it was no place for Glyph. He had to send him away to some where more safe.

Let's end it with Raf talking to Bumblebee about Ratchet acting weird and Bee tells him about Ratchet's son and Raf finally puts the pieces together. Is that okay?

Yeah.  
With Raf

It is as weird The way Ratchet was acting. Raf thought. Bee came inthe room to see his charge in deep thought.  
"Raf? You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm good. Hey, Bee, have you noticed that Ratchet has been acting odd lately?"

"Kinda. Why?" The scout replied.

"Well, he's been acting very weird today and he seemed really list in thought." Raf shrugged, not sure how else to explain it.

"Oh, well Raf a while back Ratchet had a sparkmate and they had a sparkling. When Moonracer died cause of the war. Ratchet was forced to give his sparkling up, cause he was afraid it would get hurt." Bee explained

"Ratchet had a sparkling?" Raf's eyes widen behind his glasses. "So, he doesn't know where his baby is?"

Bee nodded.  
"Yeah its pretty sad."

Raf had a strange feeling about this. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt as though there was more to this story.

"Anything else bothering you?" Bee asked.

"Sort of," he admitted. "Ratchet wanted me to do a blood test for some sort of experiment."

Bee looked puzzled.  
"Did he say why?"

"Just that it's an experiment," Raf shrugged.

Bee nodded still looking confused.  
"Well let me know if you need to talk again." Bee said.

Raf nodded, "I will." And watched his friend leave to check up on the other bots. The boy's mind was in an obyss of confusion. Was this all a coincidence? Him being adopted and Ratchet giving up his sparkling. What about that blood test? Did Ratchet have the same thoughts? Raf wasn't sure. But he did know that there was always more than meets the eye.

The End.


End file.
